Bella's Stunner
by Psychological Witch
Summary: 24 year-old Bella doesn't take anyone's crap at all. She is a hired hit woman for Jacob, a mafia manager. One day Jacob's brother Edward a highly trained material arts man is being zoned on by Bella because he is her next target. SUMMERY INSIDE.MUST READ
1. Chapter 1

Summery:

24 year-old Bella doesn't take anyone's crap at all. She is a hired hit woman for Jacob, a mafia manager. One day Jacob's brother Edward a highly trained material arts man is being zoned on by Bella because he is her next target. She doesn't know who he is, but Edward has realized that the moment he set his foot in New York, his brother was going to send someone to kill him. He just never realized that it would be a petite attractive Bella Swan.

**A/n:** (If you like Mr.&Ms. Smith, you will liek this one. Got the idea form there)

**Is it any good? If yes please tell me if I should continue!**

* * *

><p>...::: Buns and Salad:::...<p>

**Chapter 1**

Shoving my foot in my black boots, I grabbed my coat, that had a acosse tag underneath the hem. I handed my hotel key in and left.

Walking on New Yorks streets is a nightmare I dread to do. But it's a good way to go unnoticed, easily lost in the crowd.

"Goodmorning Bella dear!" the brunette secretary that I always face in the morning. I wasn't a morning person, not at all, and she was...well _annoying._

"Moring" I mumbled back. "Anything new?" I asked her after clearing my voice.

She turned her weal chair to a box that had my name printed on, pulling a brown folder and the New York's times newspaper. "Only these" She replied

I grabbed them politely and left, it was the way I was with everyone. If you had nothing for me, then you weren't anything to me. The building I was in, was designed to make it looks like a normal office building. Inside each neat and pure fake packaging was a dark mischievous thing. Everything from drugs to killing, and all for two things. Money and Power.

As I made my way to my boss's office, I passed by Emmet and Rosalie's office. They were the opposite of each other. Emmet is a reckless and short tempered asshole and Rosalie is also a reckless bitch who is _also _shot tempered. Okay, so maybe they were both the same. They were the only people I would call 'friends'. But they were idiots for being reckless. _I _have to clean up after them _all_ the time.

I stopped infront of my bosse's office and adjusted the switchblade in my left pair of boots. Some might stick money, lipstick or phones beside their thighs or boots. I put my normal arming, my alfrando switchblade and (enter a tough tiny gun) gun.

Two guards stood on either side. James a bold thirty year old bastard had his nose broken by me a year ago for being a dumb ass that stood between my target once, glared at me. His partner Laurent had a white cheesy wire around his ear, and blocked me with his broad shoulder that made it clear that the only way you would go into the bosses office is through him, and that's gonna cost you.

He winked when he saw me and moved for me. I rolled my eyes, but kept my mouth shut form throwing a witty remark at him. Before I could even knock on the door, it opened on its own. Esme, our master mind behind all the technology in the building grinned at me from the screen. Our boss was a pussy that has everyone on alert, even his door had to be opened through few equipment. But of course I never said anything about it.

"Morning Boss" I acknowledged him. Jacob was what he wanted to be called, but I liked keeping it professional, one thing always leads to another. He stood up and walked towards me with his shinny shoes that clicked as he walked and stopped five feet away form me.

"Bella, you look pale as usual" He looked at me straight in the eye. Boss was all about criticising, but never complemented me. But that was good; it meant that I didn't need to put a fake smile on.

"Tough night yesterday" I replied smoothly, not smiling. "Emily called and said that you needed some killing done" I skipped the long talk and went to the point. The faster the killing the more money. And the faster I get my money the faster I could pretend that everything was well with my roommate.

"Yes. Edward Mclaw" he turned and walked away. Sometimes, killing my boss seem more fun than all this.

"Consider it done" I swallowed hard and left. I jumped into my baby, my _hummer. _I drove until I reached my apartment. Edward Mclaw...he sounds familiar to me. I shook my head and grabbed my backpack form the back and quickly changed.

"Izzy! How was your flight form Moscow? You must be tired. Was your niece alright?" I winced at my nickname. Alice, my over hyper roommate is one thing that keeps me rooted in the real world. Where pink is fluffy and bunnies were chubby.

She jumped on me and straggled me, her version of a hug.

"Yeah, turned out to be a lie" I shrugged my coat off and chucked my boots at the corner.

"I will ignore your gloomy mood, but not the mess you make in the house. Now stand up straight and tell me about your day" she picked my boots and put them in the closet.

"Sure mom" I mumbled sarcastically.

"You got food? I am starving!" I opened the fridge in the kitchen.

"You passed the food just now, looks like your blind now" She followed me as I took the food in.

I grabbed the roasted beef piece and shoved it in a bun and added salad in the bun for taste. I sat down on the chair and took a huge bite.

"You my dear child; need to be reminded of table manners" She scolded me, pretending to be my mother again.

I was too hungry to snap something back; I reached the spoon and dunked it in the soup, then flicked it at her. I looked at her from underneath my eyelashes and saw my vegetables soup splatter on her perfectly spikes jet black hair.

"You're in deep shit Bella!" She screeched. Oh no, my innocent pixie friend was going to throw a celery stick at me. I am terrified.

* * *

><p>" Hey Em, can you get me anything about Edward Mclaw?" I tapped patiently on my desk.<p>

"is there anything that you could tell me more about?" She replied, as I heard her quick typing on the laptop.

"Yeah, six two and... black with honey eyes" I looked at the file that I got. A picture seemed to be missing though.

"That would narrow it down. But I need more Bella" She typed it in.

"Alright, it says that he is also white and I guess twenty five" I frowned, after each detail there was a note saying that it might to be right. So how the fuck am I supposed to find him if I don't know the way he looks like?

As I waited for my Esme to spill _some _things about my next target I thought about where I heard that name. Then it all clicked in, Mclaw. That was Jacob's last name too!

And if that wasn't a proof enough, Esme said "Its weird. Mclaw is also Jacob's last name. Must be a coincidence" She thought.

"Alright then. Any more, just text it to me. See you" I clicked the phone shut and cracked my knuckles.

Edward... it sounded _old._ I never killed an old man, guess this would be the first.

Just then my phone rang. "Yep" I said quickly.

"Meet me at my mansion this moment" Boss ordered.

"Already on my way" I jumped off my chair and grabbed my keys.

Jacob's house was basically made of bullet proof glass, he lived somewhere between nowhere.

"What's up" I saw boss, Rosalie, Emmet, James and Laurent all around bosses window.

They all turned and looked at me.

"I want him dead right now" A shaking Jacob came and stood right in front of me. That's when I saw in _blue, a _simple word that drove my arrogant boss to shivers.

You. You written in blue.

That was all it would take to scare him? I secretly wanted to laugh at him.

"I am working on it. But you didn't give me his age, where he lives, his pin code. Nothing, how the hell am I supposed to track him down?" I clenched my teeth and said slowly.

If he wasn't my boss, he would be pinned to the ground by now. I hated getting told on what to do.

" Besides... he scares you?" I added.

"He is a very dangerous person that is after me?" He growled.

"What did ya do Jake? Killed his cat" Laughed Emmet.

"I will see what I could do" I walked away without another glance. If I was someone else. I f I wasn't Bella, i would stay there with them. Stay and laugh. But I was Bella, and Bella never has her guard. A lesson I learnt when I was a child.

Stupid boss, soo useless. Sometimes I just won't to kill him. Why, _why_ was Edward a huge threat?

Damn it. I will find out. And when I do, I will make sure that I know _exactly _who he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You, For Reading!<strong>

**Please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

...::: Guns and Runs:::...

Chapter 2

"Is he still there Esme?" I asked my Bluetooth and switched the air conditioner on.

If Edward wanted to be fined, then fined he shall be.

"He is moving south" Her response was almost immediate.

Shit. Why can't he just stop in one area for five minutes. It was like he was just playing with me.

Damn, he must be watching every move Jake makes. I don't know what the little fucker did to him, but one thing for sure. Mclawn is going down.

"Position?" I stopped at the red light and pursed my lips. South of the art gallery meant Jake's house. But he already warned him.

Why come back and get yourself killed?

Damn it. If only I knew…gosh, this would be as easy as fuck.

"Still south" She replied.

I heard her finger's typing in the background.

"Speed?" I asked her and revved the engine, making a huge reverse and went the opposite way of where the art gallery.

"303–312 km/h"

"Motorcycle" I cussed out. I had to catch him, he is out of the city so speed is no problem. However, for me…well the lights _and _speed do matter.

" Yeah, probably a Suzuki Hayabusa" Esme added.

"I gotta call Jake, Esme." I brought my hand up and touched the black sleek button.

"Jacob Mclawn" I said out loud and clear. My car immediately started dialling Jake's number. One of the perks of having a fucking genius working with you...Esme installs almost anything that could get installed. Anything new, I had it.

"Hello Bella. Is he dead, or are you just calling to tell me that my socks don't match" Jake informed me with a bored tone.

"No, actually to inform you something less interesting" I snapped at him. Pressing on the gas pedal harder. Leave it for him to be a motherfuker.

"What is it?"

I paused and smiled to myself then said "Your boyfriend is less than a mile away from you. And he is coming to get you're ass"

"Oh isn't that infortune. Your friend…what was her name? Oh , yeah Alice. She seems very confident that you _don't _work for me when she came to my house. Wonder how she will find him in the same room with her" He sounded sympathetic.

Fucking bastard. Who did he think he was? This was business. He can't bring outsiders to it.

Whether I liked it or not, Alice was very much liked by me. And that is saying a lot. Because I am a heartless bitch.

"Call end" I demanded.

I was less that 600m away from him. I clicked the shinny yellow button that I had next to my seat and changed my plate's number. If I was going to get caught by a camera, then might as well flash them a falsie.

I stopped the car three blocks away. I punched few numbers on the roof and a small gun fell down on my lap. I placed the gun in my boot and grabbed my switchblade and strapped it on my arm.

These were all just some of the hidden weapons that I had on me. But I grabbed my bazooka from the back and grabbed its base. I kicked the door open and placed everything in place.

"Esme, I am going in. Is he there?" I dialled Esme's number immediately while I worked.

"Yes, It appears to be that four people are in the house. But they are all moving around , as if hiding or searching. So no one found anyone" She sounded concerned.

" Good. Two birds, one stone" I looked at my bazooka. If two of them were Alice and Jake. Then the other two had to be Edward and some other bastard.

"Going in" I informed her and got my gun ready. I walked quickly towards his house, looking everywhere and anywhere.

If anything moved or seemed wrong, It was going down.

Jake's house seemed clear when I went inside it. If Jake would hide, he would hide up in the roof where the system was as secure as a rock. But with his brother around, the security appeared to be like and open sign that said come and get me bad boy.

I smashed the glass door that just by itself costed a million bucks, with my gun and reached in to open the door from outside.

Another ridiculous and foolish thing to do, is have a glass door, even if it opens from outside the alarm would go off. Because, any person with two arms and a brain could just smash into it, and it still won't help.

I hurried down to see Jake standing next to the backdoor with a horror strucked Alice, that was sitting down on the floor with her head between her knees.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" I snapped at him and jumped of the high platform.

"Nothing" He turned at me, his face expressionless.

"Then why does it look like she is having a silent panic attack?"

"Ask her" He raised his eyebrows.

I stayed there glaring at Jake, but called her name out loud. "Alice" I waiting for her response.

But she never answered.

"Alice!" I growled at her and walked to her, my heels clicked on the ground. A habit that I learnt later people detested. "Snap out of it, Damn it!" I shook her by her shoulders.

"Okay, I will" She croaked at me.

I crouched down and spoke to her, eye to eye, as I stared at her blue crystal eyes sinning, representing tears.

"Alice. What are you doing here?" I demanded.

I swear, if anything happens to her...I am going to shake hands with the devil himself, Edward and kill Jake with my own bare hands.

She looked away and started sobbing.

Damn it Alice, come on!

Did he force her here? I swear if he laid a hand on her...

"Alice, _please. _I need you to be strong" I shook her again, trying to get what I needed.

"Alright, I will try"

Her shaking didn't stop, but it got lesser.

"Now answer me. How did you get here?" I held her face in my hands, so that this time, she won't have room to look away. Because my patients were running out.

"I went Alice shopping, like I always do. Then this man h-he asked who I was and I told him. I thought he was flirting with me. He knew who you were and I asked him where you were so that I could send you this blue dress that I saw as a surprise and he said that you were inside this house. I came here, and well I heard some gun shots and saw Jake who started accusing me of working for a man called Edward!" She spoke in her normal speedy Alice speed.

I groaned. This was so wrong on so many levels!

I mean Alice, is just simply _innocent._ She thought he was hitting on her, but the truth wasn't so innocent.

"What was his name?" I asked her after I finished groaning to myself.

"Japser"

"Who the hell is Jasper?" I asked out loud to no one in particular.

"He is"

We all turned around to see three men standing at the front door. One had his arms crossed across his chest and the other had a gun ready in hand. The last one stood in the middle was playing with Jakes stupid security alarm controller. They were all wearing chest armour.

One had blonde hair that was pulled back and blue eyes that glared back at Alice, who was freaking out now trying to crush the wall with her back, he was slightly built and looked guarded.

While the other was bulky looking, a heavy weight lifter with brown curly hair, smirking at us, holding a huge gun in position.

The one in the middle was looking at the black box in his hands, playing with it, throwing it in one hand then the other. All I could see was his unrealistically sex hair that looked like someone ran their hand through multiple times. He was the lean one, slightly more muscular than the blonde one

"This is private property gentlemen. I suggest you leave" I stood up and walked in the middle, placing one hand on my hip, raising my eyebrows. Which one was Edward?

"And you are?" They all started laughing at me. But only the bulky one opened his mouth to say something.

"The owner of the house" I growled at him.

"Your security is worth shit. As usual brother" The one playing with the black box head's snapped up and threw Jake's system controller at Jake, crashing down just a feet away from him.

That did it. I locked eyes with Jake, and we exchanged a glance. Banana's monkey drill was on.

I grabbed the gun from my leather heals and shot at them.

In a blink of the eye, everything changed. Chaos erupted and armed people started firing, I jumped being the counter too and started loading my gun.

Jake shoved Alice behind the counter. "Jake, grab Alice and go!" I yelled at them. He grabbed her and crouched down, running away from the back door.

I got shoved from the side and someone tried to dig a knife into my face, but I twisted their hand and broke the fingers making them drop it then smashed their face with the knife.

From between all of the chaos I saw the blonde one and Edward run after them.

"Hey bastard ever got a black eye?" I grabbed the person who grabbed my calf and elbowed them in the eye, pulling the gun out and blowing a whole into his forehead. "Yep, got a black eye, and a hole" I said to myself

I pushed past them and ran after them, the door closed behind me and I heard swearing.

"Until you get what you owe, the girl stays with us" I heard Edward shout in Jake's face and the blonde carried an unconscious Alice.

"Leave the girl or I will fucking blow you" I pointed the gun at the blonde one.

But the bulky one kicked the gun out of my hand from behind and shoved the gun into my jaw.

"Kill her or take her?" He pulled me and dug his wire muscled arm around my neck. Edward looked eyes with me and I finally took his appearance in, if I am going to die, then might as well spend the rest of the seconds fantasying about him.

I glared at his dark green eyes that held so much hatred inside, framed by thick eyelashes.

Then an explosion happened from behind.

Shit, someone found my bazooka.

I kicked the bulky one in the balls and flipped over and crouched down to get my gun. I raised my head up slowly and sucked the air in and saw that a gun was pointed directly to my head.

"Drop the gun" the bulky one growled at me.

The roof above us collapsed and everyone jumped.

"Come on, let's go!" The blonde one yelled out.

"What about this one" The bulky one growled again. I jumped next to the window and saw the roof drop between us. A divide.

Time stopped and Edward glared at me while he said. "Let this one go"

Then they turned around and left.

"No!" I pulled put my switch blade, but it wasn't there. I pushed the block in front of me but Jake held me back.

"Let them go" He hissed in my ear.

"No! Let go of me you fucking piece of shit! Let _go_!" I thrashed. I am going to kill Edward and I am going to make him bleed out of his eyes!

She can't get harmed!

She just..._can't..._

* * *

><p><em>I realize that it took sooo long, but if you keep me motivated, maybe I could write much faster. I need support :)<em>

**Please leave a review and tell me if the next chapter should be Alice POV**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
